


Life's Keys

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [40]
Category: Literature - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom, poemspoetry, thedarkemopoems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem ^^ </p><p>These keys hold our story. It's our Life's keys. That's where the journey starts. Adventure we were looking for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Keys

Life’s Keys  
Each key   
Special   
Different ones  
Chosen by  
Whoever claims   
Them   
At hand   
Seal the promise   
Look into   
Ahead   
Right choses   
Learn mistakes   
We gone through   
In life  
Makes us all  
Stronger   
Acknowledge  
Our views   
Carefully  
These keys   
Are special   
There our life’s keys   
See which key  
Takes us  
In life   
Any life   
Point of view   
Me   
Or anyone else’s   
Anybody’s  
Shown   
Life’s keys   
To them   
Watch   
Only   
Can’t involve   
Each other’s   
Life’s keys   
Only their own   
Life’s keys   
I carry mine   
Close to me  
These keys   
Tell my story  
Each one   
Is   
My life’s keys   
Life’s keys


End file.
